


Here (I could be your dream)

by aWorkNprogress



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha!Weiss, Alpha!Yang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background WhiteRose, F/F, G!P Yang, Like so far in the background, Omega!Ruby, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rooster Teeth needs to stop messing with my emotions, Slice of Life, So many tags, omega!blake, probably OOC but working on it, probably the longest thing I've written successfully, you have bmblb to thank for me finally doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWorkNprogress/pseuds/aWorkNprogress
Summary: Yang is seven years old when she hears cries of pain and laughing coming from a nearby alleyway.





	Here (I could be your dream)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this for a while now, and finally decided to get my ass in gear and post it before life happens. all mistakes are my own, if you tell me I'll be glad to change them. So without further ado, enjoy!

Yang is seven years old when she hears cries of pain and laughing coming from a nearby alleyway. Her papa had always told her to help those in need so she didn’t think twice before running down the alley towards the cries. At the end are a group of boys her age crowding around a girl laughing and pointing. Why they’re laughing she’s not sure why, from where she is the girl looks super cute. She has nice pale skin, that’s been bruised, raven hair, and large amber eyes. It’s not until one of the boys grabs a large clump of hair on top of her head that resemble cat ears that Yang realizes the girl is a Faunus.

Two months before hand Yang had presented as a Alpha, her father had been so worried that he had rushed her straight to the doctor’s office that very day. They’d told her nothing was wrong, but had prescribed her some awful tasting medicine that she’s now forced to take every day, to help suppress her alpha hormones they had told her father. Still thought Yang was an alpha and a part of her felt the need to protect this Faunus girl, so with a deep growl Yang snapped, “Hey! Leave her alone.”

The boys had jumped back hearing the loud growl and turned to face Yang. Yang puffed out her chest and snarled. The biggest of the boy’s, the one that had been pulling on the faunus’s ears, stepped towards Yang getting in her face an arrogant smirk on his face. He was only a few inches taller than Yang and used every inch to his advantage looming over the blonde. Despite this Yang held her ground, and soon then were practically touching noses.

“Yeah, what are you going to do about it.”

Yang knew it was wrong to fight and her Uncle Qrow had made her pinky promise that if he taught her how to fight she would only ever do it if she was in danger, and while Yang herself didn’t feel like she was in any danger, only look at the Faunus over the boy’s shoulder told her that other girl was scared. Yang wasn’t thinking much when she did it other than that her blood was boiling and she felt as hot a summer day, one second Yang was looking at the crying girl and the next the larger boy was knocked flat on his back with a busted lip.

Yang glared at the floored boy, “I said leave her alone.”

The alley was completely silent, and it felt like a year had gone by before the boys lips trembled. It had finally hit him that he had been hurt, and soon he was disgusting mess of snot and tears. Yang jerked back when he ran past her out of the alley, cringing as something wet landed on her shirt. Once his cried could no longer be heard Yang looked back at the rest of the remaining boys left. They were completely stunned, but quickly gathering their wits they scattered from the alley way like their leader.

Now it was only Yang and the faunus that remained, and Yang walked towards the still crying girl. As she got closer the girl flinched and Yang stopped crouching down some distance from her. Taking in the girls bruised arms and legs made Yang want to chase after those boys and give them a proper lesson, but reigning in her anger Yang smiled and held out her hand.

“Hiya, my names Yang. What’s your name?”

The faunus stared long and hard at the hand before her like it was some sort of trick and she was waiting for the punch line, but when she locked eyes with lilac eyes she only sees genuine curiosity and concern, so slowly she reached for the other girls outstretched hand.

“Blake,” she said her voice barely above a whisper, “Blake Belladonna.”

*******************************************************

Yang and Blake had been hanging out every day for almost five months when Yang finally made the suggestion.

“Bite you, why would I do that, wouldn’t that hurt you?”

Yang huffed, she had been trying to explain this to the other girl for and hour now, but to no avail. Maybe it was because Blake hadn’t presented yet that she couldn’t understand.

“No,” Yang said, shaking her head furiously but then paused, “well yes it would but only for a little while.”

Yang turned in the Faunus’s lap so her nose was buried into the cotton of Blake’s shirt. They were sitting under a large oak tree, under _their_ tree, at the park. Blake was reading another book, though she had sat it aside when Yang had thrown the question of biting each other at her.

 Blake frowned her brow creasing, and ears flattening, “Yang you’re confusing me, how can something that hurt help you?”

“The bite helps us know when the other is in trouble. If we did it and the bullies start messing with you then I would know and I could come help.”

Yang sat up so she could sit next to Blake. She pulled the faunus’s hand into her lap so she could hold her hand. Blake looked at their interlocked hands. While it was true that Yang had never lied to Blake and most times Yang was right though she let Blake win their arguments, so she had no reason to believe the blonde would be lying to her.

“okay, but you have to promise that you’ll tell me if it starts to hurt.”

Yang smiled brightly, bringing up three fingers, “Promise! Scouts honor.”

Blake let out a big sigh, “Where should I do it?”

“it should be somewhere secret so they’ll never see it coming.” Yang giggles singing their locked hands.

“How about here,” Blake tapped at the bracelet that Yang was wearing on her left arm, “Then you can hide it with the bracelet.”

“That sounds perfect, you’re so smart Blake.” Yang said and Blake blushed at the young alpha’s praise, hiding her flushed face by focusing on unbuckling the leather bracelet.

Gulping Blake brought the blonde’s wrist up to her lips before pausing, “You promise, right?” Yang nodded and Blake opened her mouth sinking her teeth into flesh.

Yang made sure not to flinch once Blake’s teeth made contact with her wrist. It hurt but she could handle it, she had forgot that Blake’s teeth were much sharper than her own.

….

Nothing. Another went by and Yang still felt nothing.

She frowned, “You have to bite harder than that Blakey.”

Blake frowned, or frowned as much as she could with a wrist in her mouth, but followed Yang’s instructions, adding more pressure until she tasted blood, sweet and metallic. Yang made a sound in the back of her throat somewhere between a whimper and a yelp, and Blake yanked back releasing the blonde’s wrist.

“Yang, are you okay?! You promised you’d tell me if it hurt!” Blake cried jumping up from the grass, eyes burning with anger, “You lied to me!”

Yang shot to her feet, catching Blake by the wrist and pulling her back into her arms before the faunus could scurry off like when she was usually upset.

“I didn’t mean to, it’s just that nothing was happening and, and , and—“

“Why do you want this stupid bite so much anyways?” Blake said squirming in the blonde’s arms until they released her.

Yang chewed on her lip, Blake didn’t understand. There was a feeling, a nasty feeling that always rumbled and built in Yang’s stomach whenever she saw the faunus being picked on, and maybe it was a little selfish of her to want this to relieve the feeling by forcing Blake into this but it wasn’t just for her sake it was for Blake’s as well.

When Blake began to look as if she was going to leave Yang finally gave in crying out, “I just want to protect you!”

Blake paused, and looked at Yang confused.

“I hate how the other kids treat you and..and this way I can keep you safe!” Yang swallowed thickly trying to keep the tears welling up at bay—she was not going to cry in front of Blake, “My dad always tells my mom how she’s safe because she has his bite and she’s always so happy about it, no one every bothers her or treats her bad and… I just wanted that for you!”

Yang cried.

The tears flowed down her face freely, showing no signs of stopping. Blake’s ears flattened at Yang’s tears. She had never seen Yang cry, not when she took punches from bullies or protected her from kicks and rocks. Crying was Blake’s specialty not Yang’s.

God what was she going to do.

“Yang no don’t cry.” Blake said moving closer to the sobbing blonde, taking her hand, “you can...” Think. Think. Think. Think. “you can bite me too it’ll make everything better.”

“How will that make everything better?” Yang sniffed whipping her on her sleeve, “It didn’t work before remember.”

“Maybe you have to bite me too, you mommy put her mark on your daddy too right,” at Yang’s slow nod Blake continued, “so maybe you have to bite me as well.”

“O-okay, we can try that.”

Blake didn’t wear a bracelet on her wrist like Yang, but she did wear a bandana around her upper arm that would hide the mark well enough. Yang licked her lips as brought Blake’s arm up to her lips, now she understood why Blake had been so reluctant.

“It’s okay, I’ll tell you if it hurts.” Blake whispered.

Yang nodded and then latched onto the flesh with her teeth, biting deeply. Blake whimpered and Yang quickly looked up at Blake, but the faunus only shook her head, eyebrows frowned and bottom lip held tightly between teeth.

For a second Yang believed it hadn’t worked and was ready to give up and tell Blake they should just go home, but then she felt something. It started deep in her chest and slowly spread throughout her body, it was warm and gently if not a little frayed and jagged around the edges. Yang clutched onto it and above her Blake gasped loudly and Yang pulled back.

“You felt that?” Yang said and Blake nodded, “It worked! We did it!” Yang laughed tackling Blake in a hug. Blake would have had to have been made from Rock to not have been influence by the blonde’s excitement, and soon found herself giggling into Yang’s shoulder as they laid in the grass.

_I wonder if we could use this to get candy as well, the candy store down the street does have that really crazy worker._

“Yang!” Blake cried smacking the blonde’s arm, “I’m not helping you become a delinquent.”

“What I’m just saying-wait you heard that.” Yang said looking at Blake eyes wide.

Blake frowned, “It’s kinda hard not to when you’re speaking right into my ear.”

“Blake, I didn’t say that out loud.”

“So then…You thought it.” Blake frowned turning in Yang’s arms so they were facing each other.

Yang nodded.

“So then- “

_We can read each other’s mind._

 Yang grinned this time wide, teeth showing and eyes crinkling as she laughed.

_This is going to be so much fun._

_*************************************_

For the next two years Yang and Blake Bond even more staying up late talking about what they wanted to be in their lives and grow up to be, normal 7-year-old stuff.

_I want to be the president so then maybe everyone wouldn't have to fight all the time about who’s a faunus or not… there could be peace_

_I think I would like to be a monster truck driver so I can smash all the little cars_

_Blake._

_Yes Yang?_

_I think you would make the best president ever._

_Thank you, Yang. I think you would make a great monster truck driver too._

And other times they would just hold on to the connection to feel that the other one was there Blake was cool like a very calm pulsing steadily like the stream behind Yang's house, while Yang was bright like a starburst bubbling and boiling over and intensity, complete chaos, a beautiful chaos

this didn't mean that they never met up again rather than instead of spending the time talking allowed they would prefer to sit in silence together basking and physical touch which became their primary way of communications a touch on the hand saying look there at that or brush your shoulders being come closer other times they only ever need to look at each other to understand 

This pain though Yang didn't understand she and Blake could meet up at the park today because Blake's parents said they needed to do something so Yang had gone to the stream to mess around her mom and dad had to take Ruby somewhere so she was left at home with Uncle Crow who was clocked out on the couch enter

Everything had been fine Yang had been fine and then she wasn't she fell to her knees near the bank of the stream calling at her chest gasping for air pain race through her like she was being cleaved in two 

_Blake,_ she whimpered

Tears welled up in her eyes she reached for the bond only to joke back and pain would normally feel cool to the touch and soothing was like hot iron scalding and melting enter something was wrong Blake was in trouble 

_Blake!_ Yang called again 

….

_Yang._

_Blake! What's wrong, where are you?!_

_Yang please… help_.

_Blake I'm here_ Yang cried her body raked with pain, she tried to stand but it was like her body was disconnected from her mind.

_Yang I need you please!_

Why wasn't Blake listening to her why couldn't she tell that she was there that she was listening 

Yang wasn't sure how long she'll a curled up on the ground tears rolling down her face but it must have been some time the entire time she called out to Blake helplessly while the other girl cried and begged for help 

_Yang why won't you talk to me please what did I do wrong?_

And that's when Yang realize what was going on why Blake couldn't respond to her it was because Blake couldn't hear her. something happened and now Blake couldn't hear her 

_Blake I'm sorry_

_Yang_

_I don't know what to do… I’m_

_Yang!_

**_I'm sorry_ **

**********************************

The next day Yang went to the park hoping that Blake would show up, she wanted to apologize, and explain that something had gone wrong with the connection. Instead she sat under their tree until sundown and Blake never showed.

Yang took the long way back home hoping she might spot the faunus. Yang had just entered the market area when she overheard a group of men talking and she stopped in her tracks. 

“Yeah supposedly all of them are gone, ran off” 

“I’m not surprised, they would have had to get out quick especially after what that man did to that to the lab that hurt his daughter beat the living daylights out of her I heard she was barely unconscious.  

“What did her father do?”

“Busted out the poor man's kneecaps,” the man said flicking ash from his cigarette and shaking his head,“he'll never walk again. Supposedly they’re fight caused an all-out brawl in the faunus District whole buildings caught on fire too.” 

Yang clench treaties forcing herself not to cry, but the tears fell anyway because the matter at hand was Blake was never coming back, Blake would never know that Yang hadn’t abandoned her and Yang was never going to get to say sorry or goodbye.

Because Blake was gone forever.

Yang didn’t get back home until well after sun down.

***************************

For her 11th birthday her father moved them out to this small town called Patch, he said the city was getting too dangerous and they would be safer there. Yang hated it.

They had to stay in this log cabin and there was never anything to do because they were in the middle of nowhere. Uncle Qrow also couldn't visit them as much because they were so far and he had work. The only thing good that came from it was how much time Summer now had to spend with her and Ruby. Usually Yang would help cook while Ruby would clean or they would go outside into the garden to relax.

“Remember Yang always use brown sugar it adds flavor” Summer said patting Yang on the back gently. 

Yang nodded, stirring the pot of red sauce in front of her, “and always use fresh ingredients, and don’t let it get to hot, then it’ll thicken. I know.”

Summer smiled, and then turned to Ruby on the other side of the kitchen at the sink, “Ruby how are the dishes coming?” Summer called out, Ruby was still too young to help at the stove so she usually got stuck doing dishes.

“Good!” 

Summer laughed innocent and pure as she looked at her daughter covered in bubbles and sopping wet, “looks to me you're getting more clean than the dishes. Do you want any help?”

“No, I can do it!”

Those were usually the good days; however, this week was terrible. Some time ago Summer had come down with a severe cold and so was put on strict bed rest so that left Yang and Ruby to entertain themselves.

On the third day summer had to be rushed to the doctors and Uncle Crow was called to babysit them. Usually they would do something whether it was practicing Yang's fighting or playing some made-up game Ruby had created, but today they all sat in the living room in Silence the TV a blank noise in the background. 

Ruby was leaning against her the redhead’s breath heavy and steady telling her that the girl was deep asleep. Knowing this Yang turned Qrow who was sitting on the couch next to them eyes trained on the wall behind the TV.

“Hey Uncle Crow, is Mom going to be alright?” Yang whispered.

As if shocked that someone was next to him Qrow look down at Yang slightly confused, a frown plastered on his face, he looked exhausted, “Yeah of course she'll— “ 

The front door open and Taiyang walked through, Qrow shot up from the couch, but Yang just looked her father over. He looked terrible, his eyes were bloodshot and red (darker than crows would get after clocking out on their couch) his clothing were rumpled, but above all else his eyes usually burning as hot and lively as her own were empty and dead and that's when Yang knew something was wrong.

“Yang take Ruby and tuck her into bed willya.” Qrow said.

“But what about-”

“Now” he snapped and Yang flinched and then slowly nodded and turned gathering Ruby into her arms.

Yang took one last look at her father before carry the sleeping girl up the stairs thankful she was so light and enter the room at the end of the hallway tucking in the girl in was easy enough. After making sure that all the windows were shut and Ruby’s nightlight was on Yang quietly left the room and head to her own but paused.

She knew eavesdropping was wrong Summer had scolded her enough times about it, but Summer had also taught her that some rules were meant to be broken so she creeped quietly to the edge of the stairs and waited.

“So that's it she's gone, did they even try.” Qrow said. 

Tai sighed, “The doctor said it was terminal she was either going to die then or later it was only a matter of— “ 

“Bullshit I don't believe that, they could have— “

“Qrow please not now."

There is silence for some time and Yang thought it was over, but then Qrow spoke quietly, less aggressive this time, “What about the bond.”

“They gave me something for it but,” Tai pause releasing a heavy sigh, “it won't take away all the pain just numb it.”

“What did they prescribe.”

“Rak13.”

“Shit.”

“It's not supposed to be a long-term dose though just enough to get me through the first few days”

“Who's going to tell the girls?”

“I... I... I don't think I can.” Tai choked out around a sob.

Yang left after that, she had heard more than she needed to about the situation. Closing the door softly to her room Yang flop down onto her bed drawing her arm over her eyes.

_Blake,_ she called she knew there would be no answer despite the bite mark on her wrist still being as fresh as the day they did it Blake still couldn't hear her.

_Blake I'm hurting please_ Yang choked on a cry curling in on herself in a tight ball, lips pressed against the leather bracelet.

_Yang can you hear me._

_Yes,_ she whimpered. 

_Of course, you can't._

_It was all a lie, wasn't it_? 

_No please, I would never lie to you, not you Blake._

_I was just some charity case to make yourself feel better._

_Never_

_That was your plan all along get me to depend on you at every turn and then when I needed you the most you’d abandon me._

_No, it wasn't like that I tried, I wasn't—I’m not strong enough._

_Well fuck you! I should have known better than to trust a human_

_No Blake I'm different I swear!_

_You're all the same; Liars._

_I'm not._

_You know what I hate the most Yang, liars._

…..  

_I guess that means I hate you too now._

Yang finally broke, she had held on tightly to that one small shard of hope that maybe Blake would forgive her, that years from now they would meet and could be together again. That was gone though now just like Summer. Who did she have left no Blake, no Summer, she couldn't stand to lose someone else, not again.

********************************

3 weeks later, Yang finally understood why Blake hated liars. Her father was the biggest liar of them all, he promised Uncle Crow it would only be for a little while and it first it worked. Her dad was normal if not a little bit withdrawn. He still cooked, cleaned, and ask them about their day, and while sometimes he look like he'd been kicked in the gut one too many times he was still there. The issue came when he tried to stop. The pain she guessed was just too much. A bond was the joining of two souls a promise to be committed to the other until death so if one died the pain was equivalent to losing half of your soul. A broken bond between an alpha and omega was never meant to be survived though so he started using again, but it wasn't enough so he resorted to other things. Things that left him too withdrawn to do anything at all.

Soon, Yang found herself preparing breakfast and dinner, helping Ruby with her homework, and then when it looked like there'd be no return, it was up to Yang to explain to Ruby that Summer wasn't coming back, and not in the same way like her own mother, but rather a more permanent situation.

When she turned 12 Liars left Yang alone to grow up by herself her hormone suppressants finally ran out and the alpha hormones flooded her system. Her first rut was terrifying had started during school, all day she had been itching in her own skin and unbearably hot, her shirt was sticking to her bare back uncomfortably. When she got home she locked herself in her room as her body underwent the changes. Things shifted and lengthened, Yang thought she was becoming a monster. Then her knot had finally popped tears welled up in her eyes. It hurt almost as much as when Blake left her but different like she had a burning need to satisfy a hunger in her belly, but no way to do so. Thankfully it only last 3 days or she would have been driven out of her mind.

At 13, Liars missed the chance to watch her score the winning basket that won them the championship title, and her sisters track race in which she broke the school's records to the 100, 200, and 400-meter dash Ruby became a legend that day and would go down in history.

At 14, Liars left it up to her to explain to her 12-year-old sister what was happening to her body when she presented as an Omega, despite not knowing a lot about what it meant to be an alpha herself still.

At 15, Liars weren't there to explain the importance of a condom, or the prevalence of STIs. Never explained how your mind shuts down and you can't think when an Omega in heat is staring scandalously at you across the room at a party. Thankfully, it wasn't something serious.

At 16, Liars finally got their ass in gear when they got a call from the hospital saying, “your daughter is in critical condition.”

********************************

Yang is 16 when she's caught in a car accident. She doesn’t remember a lot from it just pain, bright flashy lights, and a man talking to her through a smashed window.

“Just stay calm, everything will be alright, we're going to have to cut you out.” The man was saying but all Yang could focus on was how he was upside down.

Then Yang tried to move her right arm only not to feel that all. When she looked down it was to see her arm laying limply on the ground a few feet away from her surrounded by shattered glass, completely severed from her. 

That's when she started to hyperventilate.

“Hey hey none of that, stay focused on me.” The Man said, purring lightly, an omega skill to calm and grab the attentions of alphas. Yang focus on the sound, “that's it stay focus on me you're doing so good.”

Time passes just like that, the man making soothing sounds to keep the alpha focused and calm whenever she would let her mind wander, and Yang doing everything she can to not make the situation any worse by vomiting at the sight of her arm. Next thing Yang knew she was on a gurney being told to breathe deeply through a mass they had fixed upon her face. Vision begins to dim and there's fast talking around her, but all she can think is.

_Blake, I need you._

……..

 

……..

When she wakes up next, all she can hear is the steady beeping of multiple machines around her, and the familiar scent of roses and sweets, an omega—Ruby. But then there's one she hasn't smelled in sometime, is distinctly alpha, and it's hot possibly spices and...

“Hey there little dragon, take your time we don't need you overloading your senses.”

Yang opened her eyes wincing at the bright light but then focused on the man that had spoken. Tai sat leaning against the window seal, Ruby in the chair next to him sleeping soundly curled up in a ball, she must have worried herself sick.

“Dad?” Yang said not sure if she was happy to see the man or confused by his sudden appearance, “what are you doing here.” 

Tai grinned teasingly, “What I can't come see my daughter while she's in the hospital.” He said moving to the chair next to her bed

Yang made a move to sit up, using her right arm to brace her weight so she could shift into a better position, only when she went to do that nothing happened. Her arm didn't move and when she looked down nothing was there. Just a little stub at the end of her bicep covered in gauze and a tight sock.

“Dad?” this time when Yang called for him her voice was filled with fear, “dad what happened? Where's my arm?”

Tai smiled but it was over powered by the tears welling up in his eyes, “Yang, little dragon you were in an accident.”

“What when?” Yang finally took the time to look around the room, she was in a hospital room.

_That would explain the machines at least._

Tai growled softly trying to calm the anxious alpha before she hurt herself even further. The monitors next to the bed fell back to a normal pattern, and once he was sure that Yang was calm again he explained.

“You were in a car accident your arm was completely severed when they got there, by the time they had cut you out of the car you had already lost so much blood,” Tai paused eyes looking down into his lap, “after I had gotten the call I rushed here as fast as I could, but they had already put you into a medically-induced coma.”

“For how long?” Yang said

“Two weeks.”

Yang nodded. What more could she do, she could scream and yell, cry her eyes out but it wouldn't do anything for her. Laying back in the bed staring at the ceiling for a second Yang allowed herself to imagine she was back at the park when she was a little girl, the pillow was the grass and she was listening to Blake read to her softly from a book. Back when times were much simpler.

“Dad.” she whispered softly

“Yeah sweetie?”

“I'm sorry.” she need to say it, so someone could hear it, if not Blake then someone.

“You've nothing to be sorry for a little dragon,” the ceiling began to disappear as tears cloud at Yang's vision her dad didn't understand she had every reason to be sorry. She clenched tightly at the bed sheets, “I'm the one who should apologize. I left you to take care of your sister all alone. I missed so many things because I was so blind by my own pain.”

Hands carded through her blonde hair and Yang leaned into the comforting touch. When was the last time she had allowed herself to be comforted like this? Her father croons gently in her ear and Yang responded with her own appreciative one.

“You've done so well my sweet little dragon. You've raised Ruby into it such a sweet polite little girl, omega no less, and you’ve grown into such a strong alpha. I know I've missed a lot and nothing I do will ever be enough to make up for all of it, but I'm going to be here from now on, and I'm going to do my best from now on.”

Suddenly exhaustion was all Yang felt. A kiss was placed to her forehead,” get some rest Yang you deserve it everything will be better in the morning.”

….

“I promise.” Tai said, looking up when there was a knock at the door and then opened revealing a man with a red box.

******************************************

Yang I been released from the hospital for 2 weeks when she heard it.

She was laid out in her bed, sleep evading her for the past three hours. Ruby was due to go back to school in a few hours, having spent the last few days helping her get back into the groove of being back home, but constantly there was always the reminder that they were falling farther and farther behind their peers so it was decided, Ruby would return back to school while Yang continue to readjust at home.

Most days Yang would try to go through the motions of everyday life, get up, shower, eat breakfast, help her dad in the garage, but most times she spent it like now. Laying in her bed, all determination to do well anything completely sapped from her body, so she would stare at the walls of her room.

_Yang?_

Yang looked around her room confused trying to find who had called her, but the room was still empty except for her. Then she realized where the voice was coming from. The bond, from Blake.

Had been years since Yang had last heard from the faunus their connection having gone deathly quiet except for flashes of strong emotions from the other girl, usually it was anger followed by a quick feeling of guilt and during those moments Yang made sure she was alone.

_Yang what have I done?_

Yang sighed and then finally replied _start from the beginning Blake._

Why did she continue to do this to herself, it's not like she couldn't close the connection on her end, but it felt like a disservice to Blake, to herself, and everything they had been through, but at the same time it hurt to listen to Blake, it reminded her of things that could have been, of the past, and of the things she should have done and still couldn't do.

_I joined the White Fang because I wanted to make a difference, I wanted to create peace for the faunus but…. all I've done is create monsters._

_The White Fang used to be a peaceful protesting group but Adam he's turned it into some kind of gang_.

_Who's Adam?_ Yang growled a wave anger rolling off of her, she didn't like the sound of this man or whatever relationship he had with Blake.

_Adam… he was such a sweet boy before all of this, he actually almost reminded me of… you. Maybe that's why I didn't see him changing, because it would have been like losing you again._

_You never lost me Blake, I was always right here. I will always be right here._  

_I don't even know what I'm saying you’re probably not even listening I guess I just was hoping you would be able to help me._

_Yang I know I said all those hurtful things, but I really miss you. Do you miss me Yang?_

Curling up Yang brought her wrist up placing a gentle kiss on the two puncture marks still there _every day Blakey every day._

******************************

Tai kept his promise and made good on it. Within a month of being released from the hospital he had pulled a few strings to get his hands on a present for his alpha daughter.

The day he decided to reveal it Ruby, Yang and him we're in the dinning room enjoying breakfast. We'll more like Ruby was inhaling her eggs like they were oxygen, and Yang was picking at her food on her plate, wearing a depressed look that was becoming a more familiar image with each passing day. Tai excused himself and disappeared briefly into the living room but soon returned with a large red box in hand that he sat on the table.

“It took a while to get here but here Yang,” He said pushing the box towards the sulking blonde. Yang glanced at her father then to the box before pulling it closer and lifting the lid. Inside surrounded by silk cushions was a silver arm prosthetic, “I promised I would try to do better so this is I'm hoping you'll take as a kind apology and I'm more symbolic promise.”

Ruby's eyes widen as she leaned over the table to get a good look at the arm inside, “Oh my god dad that's Atlassian quality technology, how did you get your hands on that they only Reserve Tech that good for the military.”

“I know a guy who owed me a few favors” Tai grinned chest puffed out at the praise his youngest daughter rained on him.

However, looking to his eldest child Tai deflated. Yang was still staring at the arm completely static. He knew he shouldn't have expected much from the younger alpha, not with everything she had gone through and given up. Still though it was a little disappointing to see the blonde not as nearly as excited as her omega sister.

“So what do you think? Whenever you're ready I have a surgeon already to do the implant surgery.” Taai said.

Yang smiled but it was strained, “Thanks Dad I'll… let you know when I'm ready.”

When's breakfast is over Yang excuse yourself and quietly dash out of the house, leaving the prosthetic at in its box on the table. When she felt she was deep enough Yang allowed her emotions to rain free growling deeply in her throat, she knew her father was trying to help but fuck it had only been three weeks. That's three weeks to come to terms with the fact that she no longer had her right arm, and that sooner or later she would have to replace it. The bile rose in her throat and Yang did nothing to stop it, hunching over as she vomited whatever breakfast she eaten out.

********************

As it turns out Yang's new arm wasn't the only thing her father had been working on.

“You got us into what?” Yang asked again confused. Ruby was bouncing in joy in the seat next to her their father standing across from them grinning.

“Come on little dragon keep up Beacon Academy for the bright and gifted.”

“Is that some kind of special school, are you calling us slow?” Yang grumbled.

Ruby gasped, “Yang how can you not know what Beacon Academy it's just not the best school ever! Only the brightest and talented students get into it.”

“And you know this why exactly?” Yang said raising an eyebrow at the omega next to her.

Ruby blushed and turned her head away, “no particular reason at all.”

Tai grinned at the bickering siblings. The two had come such a long way and it was just relaxing to finally see them enjoying themselves like they deserved, “come now girls let's calm down.”

“Now Yang no one's going to force you to go to Beacon if you don't want to I was just giving you options” Yang nodded and Tai look to Ruby, “Ruby I take it you've made your decision.”

“Heck yeah, no way I'm going to pass up a chance like this do you understand that Weiss Schnee goes to that school.”

“Yang?”

The alpha sighed shoulder slumping, “yeah I guess I'm in as well can't let this one have all the fun, knowing her she’ll somehow manage to burn the place down.”

Ruby gasped and swatted at Yang and the alpha chuckled dodging the flailing arms.

“Then it's settled” Tai said crossing his arms, “I'll tell the Headmaster that both of you have decided to attend Beacon.”

********************************

Beacon it turns out is a rather large school place just on the edge of a cliff, and only an aircraft away from town. Dorm rooms were split by status, so eventually Ruby and Yang had to go their separate ways.

Yang's room was on the second floor and upon entering found that her roommate had already claimed one side of the room. There was a rather large dresser Yang with Sure didn’t come with the room at the end of the bed which was piled high with pillows and was that a new mattress she saw.

Yang shut the door then sat her things down on the remaining bare bed on the left side of the room. Most of all her things had managed to fit inside of two of the duffle bags and then the little she had left she snuck into Ruby’s bags. Later she would have to go retrieve them before now it was time for her to settle in.

Yang and put away most of her clothing and toiletries and was just starting in on the bed when the door clicked and then opened pausing and untangling the sheets Yang watches a small female straight through she wore white blouse and matching slacks and her silver hair was powered back tight up in a ponytail leaving her sharp grey eyes and pale face free for all to see.

“Oh you finally made it.” the girl said finally realizing Yang was in the room and “who might you be.”

“Yang Xiao long at your service.” Yang said giving the two-finger salute.

“Well Xiao Long I'm sure you know who I am, but in case you live under a rock I am Weiss Schnee, let me just lay down the ground rules. there will be no yelling, no screaming, no loud music playing, and I wake up promptly at 8 so I need all of the beauty sleep I can possibly get, if you want to have friends over I please ask that you go somewhere else I like my privacy.”

Yang snarled, she would be stuck with the spoiled princess “Hey, we share this room, I don’t know who you think— “

“For now, that’s all I can think of but I’ll be sure to let you know if anything else comes up.” Weiss said, then quickly strutted into her adjoined room and shut the door.

Left alone to her own devices again Yang took the chance to finish setting up her bed in peace and then left the room to get her other supplies from Ruby.

Ruby as it turns out lived on the other side of Campus and then primarily Omega dorm building. The walk there was relaxing and yang used it use the time to find we're all her classes would be.

When she finally made to Ruby's building Schieffer went the elevator and took the stairs two at a time to the third floor at least maybe then she'll work out all that Sugar from these cookies she eats.

Ruby's room likely wasn't too far from the elevator just down the hall and around the corner and she got closer Yang smelt a familiar scent when she hadn't smelled in years but she couldn't put her tongue on it. They close as she Drew to Ruby's door the stronger the smell became and the more her Alpha proud pacing the length of the tight cage Yang had around it. Rumble started deep in her throat and yank off to clear it she didn't want whoever rubies roommate to be to think she was crazy.

Knocking on the door Yang waited anxiously in the hall. The scent was deeply embedded in her nose lingering on her clothing and skin, it was driving her mad, no scent had ever had this effect on her.

She heard footsteps coming closer towards the door and she straightened standing to her full height shoulders back and chest out the, door opened.

Yang froze her blood ran cold in her brain shut down, there was simply no way she could misplaced those eyes, that hair, the pale skin, and her face.

“B-Blake???”

.....

.....

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, i have a lot of BB ideas in my head some of them written some still in development so be on the look out.


End file.
